world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020514doirjossik
05:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:46 -- 05:46 GG: hey do-r 05:46 GA: hi jossik 05:46 GA: you okay? 05:46 GG: well 05:46 GG: - guess 05:46 GG: -'m now a part of the "k-lled by jack" club 05:46 GA: the club is ever growing, it seems 05:47 GA: tlaloc will be joining soon enough, too 05:47 GG: yeah 05:47 GG: that really fuck-ng sucks 05:47 GA: its a shame youre not here at the astrolabe, we're all running around throwing hoodies at people apparently 05:47 GG: haha what happened 05:48 GA: well, seriad and i were like totally making out by a fountain, and then ryspor and maenam ran up and shoved us into a connected hoodie 05:48 GG: oh you and ser-ad hooked up 05:48 GG: awesome 05:48 GA: yeah hehe 05:48 GA: oh, and i fixed nulls eyes like a total bamf earlier 05:48 GG: why would you do that 05:48 GA: everyone helped with their magic stuff but i was the one doin the fixing 05:48 GA: well, uh 05:48 GG: she s-ded w-th jack 05:49 GA: shes on my team now 05:49 GG: she's the fuck-ng enemy dumbass 05:49 GA: and hey, its not like shes evil 05:49 GG: yes 05:49 GG: she -s 05:49 GG: she s-ded w-th jack 05:49 GA: but she gave me some of my items back 05:49 GG: whoopee fuck-ng do 05:49 GA: and put pretty flowers in the fountain 05:49 GG: and shes jacks matespr-t 05:50 GA: yeah but what can we do about it? 05:50 GG: k-ll her 05:50 GA: but that would make you somewhat as bad as jack! 05:50 GG: she chose her fuck-ng s-de 05:50 GA: but shes on my team now, and shell be helping us 05:51 GG: - doubt she'll be help-ng 05:51 GA: well she can see now so i think shell be helping 05:51 GG: that log-c -s fuck-ng retarded, do-r 05:51 GA: yeah im sorry 05:51 GA: blind people can help too 05:51 GG: "shes ev-l but she can see so -ts cool" 05:52 GG: - dont understand how people are fuck-ng trust-ng her 05:52 GA: well i dont 100% trust her 05:52 GA: but i dont really 100% trust anyone tbh 05:52 GG: you should 0% trust her 05:52 GA: shes only at like 30% at the maximum 05:52 GG: what am - at 05:53 GA: idk like 60 or 65 05:53 GA: and thats p good 05:53 GG: gee, thanks. 05:53 GA: nobody is above an 85 rn 05:53 GA: hey, um, did you break up with tlaloc? 05:54 GG: yes, a wh-le ago 05:54 GG: why? 05:54 GA: because he pale asked me out 05:54 GG: he made pale advances? 05:54 GG: d-d you accpet? 05:54 GA: no 05:54 GG: why not 05:54 GA: we've talked like, twice 05:54 GA: and anyone im not a very good moirail 05:55 GA: ryspor kinda proved that :( 05:55 GG: hrm, yeah 05:55 GG: but hey, you guys are st-ll fr-ends, yeah? 05:55 GA: yeah 05:55 GG: thats good 05:55 GA: friends enough for him to jump me with a hoodie, heheheh 05:55 GG: so a connected hood-e huh 05:55 GA: yeah, at the wrist 05:55 GG: -t seems l-ke he and maenam are really gett-ng along 05:56 GA: i think theyre both into fashion a whole lot 05:56 GA: i wanna join their fashion group :( 05:56 GG: haha yeah 05:56 GG: he really has an eye for -t apparently 05:57 GA: yeah, have you seen the way he dresses? omfg, im ashamed to be in the same room as him with my silly purple pajamas 05:57 GA: i need some serious fabric action if im gonna be able to compete 05:57 GG: hehehehe 05:58 GG: - have th-s awesome outlaw outf-t 05:58 GA: oooh whats it look like 05:58 GG: -t has the great c-nemat-c duster -ts the best 05:58 GA: ive been rollin around town in my arbitrix armor 05:58 GA: rollin around at the speed of sound, of course 05:58 GG: um 05:59 GG: how does that even f-t you 05:59 GG: s-nce youre do-r and not d-na 05:59 GA: oh, i meant as dina 05:59 GG: wa-t what 05:59 GG: youve been do-ng the d-ne th-ng agaa-n 05:59 GG: d-d you forget what happened last t-me 05:59 GA: yeah for like a few days now 05:59 GA: that was because balish didnt mention one of jacks rules to us 06:00 GG: d-na's an -d-ot 06:00 GA: rude 06:00 GG: and shes gonna get you k-lled 06:00 GA: im dina rn 06:00 GG: what 06:00 GG: bullsh-t 06:00 GG: you havent ment-oned just-ce once 06:00 GA: so 06:01 GA: do you think sailor moon goes around like 'omfg u kno when the moon hits ur eye like a big pizza pie?' 06:01 GA: like, besides the kinda annoying glare on my laptop being produced by my wings, theres really no reason not to be in full justice mode 06:02 GG: last t-me - talked to d-na, she couldnt go f-ve sentences w-thout shout-ng just-ce 06:02 GA: heheheh 06:02 GA: yeah that was fun 06:02 GA: but ive satiated my thirst for justice for the most part 06:02 GG: huh 06:02 GG: - d-dnt even know that was poss-ble 06:02 GA: mostly by beating the crap out of some imps 06:02 GG: ah 06:03 GG: so the pens power can be controlled then? 06:03 GA: well duh 06:03 GG: do-r 06:03 GG: -'m go-ng to need one 06:03 GG: as soon as poss-ble 06:03 GA: yeah, ill make some more soon 06:03 GG: how about as close as poss-ble to now 06:04 GA: why 06:04 GG: - need the power 06:04 GG: the only reason - d-dnt want -t 06:04 GA: there really isnt much power 06:04 GG: -s because - d-dnt th-nk -t could be controlled 06:04 GG: every l-ttle b-t helps 06:04 GA: okay 06:04 GA: well youll have to ask null for the blank pen code 06:04 GG: no 06:04 GG: you w-ll 06:05 GG: do you honestly fuck-ng th-nk null would g-ve me the code 06:05 GA: i dont keep track of who dislikes who 06:05 GG: well that one should have been pretty fuck-ng obv-ous 06:05 GA: anyway ill get it back 06:06 GG: good, - need -t 06:06 GA: what happened to your stuff? 06:06 GA: like, your waking stuff 06:06 GG: ryspor grabbed -t 06:06 GA: ah, good 06:06 GG: so no problems there 06:06 GA: aura died earlier and i was lucky enough to nab her stuff before any thieves could 06:06 GG: what 06:06 GA: and i gave back everything except like one or two pictures 06:06 GG: aura d-ed? 06:07 GG: - thought scarlet took her body 06:07 GA: yeah that 06:07 GG: oh 06:07 GG: fuck-ng scarlet 06:07 GA: scarlet accidentally took over her body in some weird way because she didnt know what would happen fully 06:07 GG: -'m go-ng to k-ll her. 06:07 GA: anyway, she apologized and i dont think aura wants to press cha- no you cant 06:08 GG: why not. 06:08 GA: im sure jack will anyway 06:08 GA: but now shes in cahoots with rilset and quite frankly the two of them are probably more powerful than most of us 06:08 GG: thats why - need power 06:08 GG: l-ke the pen 06:08 GA: the pen isnt really going to help much 06:09 GA: the power needs to be *inside you all along* yo 06:09 GG: -'m the kn-ght of heart 06:09 GA: im the page of mind 06:09 GG: power thats "-ns-de me" -s my th-ng 06:09 GA: not having power is my thing 06:09 GG: well that expla-ns why the pen dooesnt g-ve you much 06:10 GA: rude 06:10 GG: s-mply agree-ng w-th you. 06:10 GG: also, when you get the blank pen from null, dont ment-on youre gett-ng -t for me. 06:10 GA: of course not 06:10 GG: good 06:10 GA: hey whyre you like, so, not laughing and serious 06:11 GG: do-r 06:11 GG: - want you to th-nk for a second 06:11 GA: too hard 06:11 GG: about why that quest-on -s -ntensely retarded 06:11 GA: yeah but if youre too not laughing and too serious youre not going to be happy 06:11 GA: youre just going to become tsundere and itll be sad 06:12 GG: do-r th-s conversat-on -s stup-d. 06:12 GA: so 06:12 GG: -f you f-nd any more -tems of power l-ke the hensh-n pen, send -t to me. 06:12 GG: - need the power. 06:12 GA: okay same with you though 06:13 GG: f-ne 06:13 GA: hey, but, you should be using your heart powers too 06:13 GA: those are really important and youre lucky you have them, yo 06:13 GG: you th-nk - havent been fuck-ng try-ng 06:13 GG: - dont know what the fuck they do 06:13 GG: heart -s fuck-ng retarded 06:14 GA: ha ha 06:14 GA: at least you have usable powers 06:14 GA: just be creative 06:14 GG: wow do-r 06:14 GG: that -s some grade a adv-ce r-ght there 06:14 GA: bluh 06:14 GA: whyre you such a debbie downer 06:14 GA: eat some cake or something 06:15 GG: -'m not -n the mood for cake. 06:15 GG: - need to go, - have research to do. 06:15 GA: see ya later 06:15 GG: goodbye 06:15 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:15 --